1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coloring material comprising an alcohol as a main solvent component and a process for the preparation thereof.
This coloring material comprising an alcohol as a main solvent component is very valuable as a coloring material, paint or ink for wooden articles, paper and fibers
2. Description of the Related Art
As a coloring material comprising an alcohol as a main solvent component and a dye as a colorant, there are known compositions comprising a dye, an alcohol-soluble resin and an alcohol, as disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 54-37539 and No. 57-1555 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 59-41369. In these known coloring materials comprising an alcohol as a main component, as the alcohol-soluble resin, there are used shellac, a maleic acid resin, polyvinylpyrrolidone, a phenolic resin, a ketone resin and polyvinyl butyral. These resins, however, act only as the binder, and dyes are merely dispersed in these binder resins. Accordingly, the following problem arises in known coloring materials of this type.
Namely, when a basic dye is used as the colorant, though the basic dye is excellent in the color abundance and color sharpness over other dyes, the light fastness is poor and the coloring material comprising the basic dye has poor light resistance.